camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AdrasteiaFate
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Image infamous second son-22144-2661 0002.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zany Knave (talk) 23:56, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Christopher 'Saint' Santos page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zany Knave (talk) 23:58, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Roleplay I unfortunately cannot join the discord as I am using discord on the web and am not allowed to download apps. You could add me if you would like,, but other than that, that’s one of the only issues I have with discord. Venomrunaway (talk) 13:40, January 24, 2019 (UTC) RE: ROLEPLAYING I take back my previous statement, I have found a way to join the server. My apologies. --Venomrunaway (talk) 13:43, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Level Five! Hello, and congratulations on reaching level five! You are now a full-fledged member with all the rights that come along with it. Now that you've reached level five, were you perhaps part of the Adopt a Newb program? This is to know if you get the reward or not. If so, who was your mentor? Also, it is my duty to inform you that, for every year you stay with this wiki, you receive a new character spot and a badge to commemorate it! In order to receive the spot, however, you must let an administrator (preferably in HR) sometime between the day you turned another year, and three weeks after that. If you do not, you will, unfortunately, forfeit your spot. Hope your time on his wiki will be long and fun! Re:Demeter’s Cabin Thank you so much for noticing my lil comment in the Demeter’s cabin! I was pretty sure no one in there was active anymore, since the last comment went as far back as almost a year ago. Again, thank you! :D 0ToxicPersephone0 (talk) 13:59, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Many Thanks! Thanks for reading my claim! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Also, thanks for the warm welcome!! I'm quite new here, so I might need some help later on. But for now I'm good, so thanks again!! 2Nyx's Nightmares2 (talk) 11:59, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: :P I’m really sorry, I didn’t check on the wiki a long time!! :P I have a test coming so I’m really busy, but if I have free time I’ll go check :D (which includes now I suppose ;-;) I hope you can understand, sorry for the long wait!!! 0ToxicPersephone0 (talk) 11:13, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: RP Hey Fate!! I would be happy to do a RP :) However I'm still not done with Lila's WB; I'll go finish it off now!! Maybe at Nyx's Cabin, perhaps? 2Nyx's Nightmares2 (talk) 11:54, March 30, 2019 (UTC):3 Re: Nyx's Cabin RP That sounds awesome :D I'll be there later, since I'm finishing up Lila's WB :3 See you!! 2Nyx's Nightmares2 (talk) 12:07, March 30, 2019 (UTC) -edit :p- I'm all good to go!! Tell me when you're okay too xD Cya!! 2Nyx's Nightmares2 (talk) 12:18, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Nyx's Cabin RP Sounds great!! Also a generous offer to adopt meh :3 Thanks :D you can write my name in the newb program later :p Thanks :D (those angry newb pics tho xD) 2Nyx's Nightmares2 (talk) 12:50, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Thank you :d Thanks for the warm welcome! i think i replied late :p sorry about that but i also realize you get around with new players alot and that must be tiring is rlly cool :D charly and jenra also said you were a pleasure to rp with :0 so overall you must be really cool (because charly is hard to please and jenra normally hates boys). this seems smol compared to the �� message you wrote for me because i cannot express my gratitude enough ;-; but i think ur a really nice person :3 (i rarely send out :3s so ITS LIMITED EDITION :D) thank you :D Thehephaestusfireflickers (talk) 10:49, April 10, 2019 (UTC) re. Welcome Hi! Think you so much! That’s really nice of you to welcome me, and it means a lot! �� I would LOVE to Roleplay with you! Thank you for the offer! It seem you help a lot of new users, so thank you for that and for helping me! Very kind of you! I hope my character gets claimed soon as well, and then I would be honored to Roleplay with you! It sounds fun! Thanks again! ������ ❤️❤️[[User: Samirah ara|''Samirah ara]][[User talk:Samirah ara|(Talk)]] 20:50, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Samirah ara Hey! You still up for RP? [[User: Samirah ara|Samirah ara]][[User talk:Samirah ara|(Talk)'']] 00:12, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Samirah ara